After Clarissa
by Perras13
Summary: After clary is violently stabbed in the early morning she is left to die in an over grown field. While laying there she is left to think how this happened and how she didn't notice. She must mentally relive her final day to figure out why she deserves to die like this. Please favourite and follow.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**so this is my first fan-fiction I hope you like it. If it gets enough reviews I will post more. **

****I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE****

* * *

I lay there in a field of grass, dry and overgrown. I am surrounded by a pool of my own blood. I have come to terms with the fact that I am dying. It's not a painful death although not as peaceful as I would of liked it to be.

When most people die they probably think about their greatest hits, or all their achievements in life. They think about all the things they are grateful for and all the thing they wished to do. I don't think about any of these things. I think about ducks. I think about the way look and they way they walk, or waddle. I remember when we went to Central Park together for our first date. We strolled past the pond and he saw a duck. He panicked because he had a major fear of ducks. I remember thinking that it was the worst date ever.

I come back to the real world. I look up and see the sky, the sun is rising. Then all I can think about is hoping it won't rain, maybe then someone will find me. In a few hours students will come walking through the space to get to school. They might notice something in the grass, if they investigate and discover me their whole day will be ruined. Not many people get to say they discovered a dead body. I guess it must be some bodies lucky day.

You are probably wondering how did this happen? I'm still asking myself the same question. Maybe if I just said no, maybe if I just did what my parents told me to and help out with the event, it would of turned out differently. But no I didn't listen, I did this to myself it's all my fault. If I hadn't left I would be home right now sleeping, safe and sound, in my comfy cosy bed. I can't go back now though, what's done is done and I can't do anything to change it. I have accepted my fate, because everything happens for a reason.

I start to think about all the things I could have done yesterday. I just start to think about yesterday in general and how I didn't notice that something was off. But then again who knows when they are going to die? Certainly not me. I start to recount all the events of yesterday all the signs and signals that I should of noticed. I come to the conclusion that to find out what really happened, I must tell the story of a normal wednesday that led to my death. It started a little bit like this, it was early morning February 12th...

* * *

**until next time perras13 **


	2. The Beginning

****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE****

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you think it sucks as I said this is my first fan fiction. **

* * *

I wake up to the sounds of screams coming from downstairs. It's way to early in the morning for screaming. I take a few minutes to get myself together before going down stairs, into the kitchen to find the twins screaming at each other.

"Adam this isn't fair you got the last pop tart last time" my little sister screams

"you can't prove it Amy you can't prove anything" Adam retaliates.

All of this just for a pop tart, and not even the nice kind of pop tart. It's the kind of pop tart that has gone stale and tastes like cardboard when you attempt to eat it.

They are still screaming at each other until I start screaming at them.

" oh my gosh, literally it's a pop tart and it's stale" I yell.

The twins stop their yelling and look at me with their big green eyes. It's silent for a little while and then Adam finally says "but I like pop tarts"

they look at me a little while longer until Amy gets up to go get the pop tart and throws it in the garbage.

They could of just shared it. Adam looks at Amy wide eyed, mouth hanging open

"we could of shared it Amy" Adam squeaks

"I know but the pop tart..." she pauses dramatically and places her hands on her fore head "it was tearing us apart and I would much rather have my twin rather than a yucky old pop tart"

it was so dramatic but still the sweetest thing I ever saw the twins do.

The twins so sweet, I remember when I was eight and a half and my mom told me I was going to get a little brother or sister. I didn't expect I would get both, at the same time. I remember I wasn't happy to be getting a little brother or sister, because that would mean my mom, Luke, and my little brother or sister would be a whole family and I would only be half. I felt like I wouldn't be a whole if my mom made a new family, and forgot about me.

See my parents broke up when I was three, my dad got my brother and my mom got me. I haven't seen my brother or my dad since. It's alright though, when I was five my mom started seeing my step dad Luke. He treated me like I was his own kid, and I treated him like my own dad. They got married when I was seven and when I was nine I got my brother Adam and my sister Amerielle. I was a little upset when the twins first arrived but since then I have grown to love them, and we have all become one big happy family.

I come back to reality and see the twins staring at me lost. Adam decides to break the silence casually saying

"sooooo" emphasising the o "what are we supposed to have for morning food time?"

My stomach starts to growl and I realise I am hungry too "how about we have toaster waffles and I will get mom to buy more pop tarts after school"

I say which seems to please everyone. I make 4 toaster waffles, plate them, and put a small slice of butter and canned fruit salad on each of them. Amy seems to notice the lack of cream on her waffle and starts starts begging me for cream

"oh Clary please, can I have cream, on my waffle please oh pleeeeeeese"

just as Amy says please, my mother and Luke walk into the room.

Amy falls silent, she knows she not allowed cream on her waffles other wise mom will have a fit, but it never hurts to try.

"What are you annoying you're sister for Amy? Why is she annoying you Clary?" My mom questions,

a flash of guilt appears on Amy's face then she begins eating her cream less waffle like Adam is.

"It was nothing mom, Amy wanted just wanted me to get her a glass of orange juice" I say saving little Amy's butt from another lecture.

I get up and fill a glass with orange juice, and hand it to Amy, my mother and Luke shuffle around the kitchen making coffee and breakfast to start their days

"Clary you should go get ready for school otherwise you will be late again" Luke says still sleepy

"alright I will. See you after school mom, Luke and twins" I say leaving the room.

X.X.X.X.X.X

While I am getting ready for another day at school, my phone goes off. It comes up with new text message from "That Crazy Hoe❤️❤️❤️" which is what my best friend Isabelle is named as in my contacts. I take a few moments to admire my new champagne gold iPhone, before sliding the screen to view the message. The text pops up, and say " meet me at my place at 8.15am and we'll walk together xx" I immediately check what time it is. I see it is 7.55am I text her back "okay I'll be there in 10 xx". I hastily finish my bare minimum of make up, grab my bag and jersey, and head down stairs.

I get to the entrance way when Adam and Amy walk out from the den, I immediately freak out what are they still doing home?

"What are you two still doing here? Mom is going to freak. You two were supposed to be going with you're dad to get a ride to school" I say freaking out.

Adam and Amy just look at me calmly until Adam says "mommy said that we could take the bus today and that you are going to walk us to the bus stop"

I just look at them, annoyed with the fact that I know have to make a detour to the bus stop in the other direction of the way I was supposed to go.

I wait for a few seconds, before saying "fine, come on though we have to hurry otherwise you will miss the bus, and mom will never trust you guys to take the bus again" that gets their attention and we head out the door into the cold late winter air.

It was cold outside although it wasn't snowing. But then of coarse it wasn't snowing because this is LA. I quickly texted izzy to let her know I was taking a slight detour on the way to her house "so I'm taking a slight detour. I have to drop the twins off at the bus stop" I text quickly send the message and keep walking. Adam and Amy are skipping way ahead of me I have to run to catch up to them.

"Guys don't walk away like that what if someone tried to kidnap you?" I say in a sharp tone of voice

"sorry Clary" they say in unison.

We continue walking until we get to the T intersection

"okay c'mon guys hold my hand and when I say go we are going to cross the road"

they both nod and we proceed to cross the road. Once we are across I can see the bus stop from here approximately 30 steps to freedom. My phone goes off and I get a text from izzy saying "hurry up or we are gonna be late :/" I smile and then reply "okay, okay I'll be there in 5 xxxx" I lock my phone and check my reflection. I see around out 50 metres someone walking. No one walks this way it takes ages to get to school this way. Maybe they are just new to this part of town.

X.X.X.X.X.X

After I dropped the twins I started walking to izzy's and I'm pretty sure mystery guy is still walking behind me. Maybe he doesn't know where to go I wonder if I should help him.

Before I start going up to strangers and start telling them what they are supposed to do I get to izzy's house where she is waiting outside the door for me.

"There you are it took you long enough" Izzy shouts

"yeah yeah whatever. You ready to go" I shout back

"yeah I was was ready 20 minutes ago" Izzy says grumpily

"Literally build a bridge and get over it, honey we've got a long day ahead us" I reply.

Me and Isabelle have been friends, for like ever. It's really difficult to pinpoint when we first became best friends. It could of been the time when we shared a Twinkie on the playground in 1st grade, or the time when we dressed up as princesses in pre school and took turns saving each other from an imaginary dragon. For all we know we could of been best friends since the womb.

"Ready to go?" I say as Isabelle stands up

"Yea sure" she replies

And with that we start to make our way towards school.


	3. I'm on my way

****I DONOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THE BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE AUTHOR OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS****

**I hope you like it, sorry if you think it sucks this is my first fanfiction.**

* * *

"Wanna piece?" I say, gesturing to my packet of bubble mint gum

She looks at me and smiles

"Yes please"

I hand Izzy a piece of gum, and pop a piece into my mouth while I have the packet out.

"Thankies babes" Izzy says in a high pitched voice

"Welcomes" I say in my best sassy voice, snapping my fingers.

We burst out laughing, Izzy sits down because she's laughing so much, it wasn't even funny.

Do you ever have those moments, when you're with you're best friend, doing something completely stupid and it's so stupid and it's not even remotely funny, but you find yourselves laughing anyway because you're with you're best friend? That was one of those moments.

Izzy was laying on the sidewalk, laughing and crying all at the same time. People walked past giving her strange looks. Isabelle just kept laughing, she didn't care about the looks or that they probably though she was crazy. She didn't care what anybody else, she never had and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Izzy get up" I said giggling

"I can't, I just can't" she says laughing so hard

"C'mon Iz we have to go, remember what happened last time we were late to school?" I ask her as she sits up

"I remember I just don't care" she had calmed down and stopped laughing 'like c'mon, why cant we just not go to school? my parents aren't home, I can text Tessa and Aline and tell them to come over. OH MY GOSH we could have a pyjama party like old times. Wouldn't that be fun clary?" she sounded so excited.

_I should of said yes. I wouldn't be in this situation right now if i had just said yes._

She knew we had to go to school, we couldn't risk it not after what happened last time. We use to skip school all the time and go to one of our house if our parents were away. A few months ago we all agreed to skip school and head to Aline's house.

Our school didn't really care if you attended class or not, as long as somebody can says you showed up for class, you didn't have to show up, so we never bothered calling in sick. Aline's parents were working all day, so we had no problem hanging out at her place.

It was amaze for the first few hours, we dressed up, gave each other makeovers and hit the jackpot when Tessa found, Aline's mom's stash of peppermint schnapps and wine coolers. By early noon we were completely wasted, dancing, laughing it couldn't have been any better. And then Aline's mom came home early because she left her lunch at home.

She found us drunk dancing in the den. She just turned completely white for a brief moment, before seeing red. Mrs Penhallow started yelling at us telling us how wreck less we were being, and how school was so important. I still can't believe it took her like 10 minutes to notice we were drunk, she saw the empty bottles and completely lost it.

Mrs Penhallow wasted no time calling all of our parents and getting them to pick us up. When my mom saw me she said nothing, absolutely nothing until we got home. She sent Amy and Adam to the playroom and sit me down in the formal living room. The things my mother said to me that day I don't even want to think about it. It was horrible.

After that we were all grounded, my mother had to drop me off and pick me up from school, until she trusted me again. I wasn't allowed to leave the house with out my mom or Luke's supervision, I wasn't even allowed to be in the same room as Adam or Amy.

My mom had only just started to trust me again and I wasn't going to give up my freedom again just for a good time.

"That sounds totally amaze, but my mom still has me on a leash ugh" I say pulling a face

"When do you think we can skip school again?" She asks sounding genuinely disappointed

"I really don't know" I say sighing

It was really disappointing I really wanted to skip school, she knew I wanted to skip school but that wasn't going to happen. The best I could do was suggest cutting class today.

"We could cut class, like eighth period" I say seeing if that would make her happy

"And what would be do?" She says looking at me happier

"Let me think" I say patting my finger on my face "you, me, Dairy Queen, today eighth period"

This obviously gets her attention, considering we haven't been on one of Dairy Queen dates since the run in at Aline's house.

She just looks at me like I'm crazy until she finally says

"Ew carbs" she pauses dramatically, before squealing " I LOVE IT!"

"Okay hurry up or we're gonna be late" say quickly

"K" Izzy says

We start walking until we reach residential field. Residential field's an old over grow field, that for years now they have been planning to turn into apartment complexes. Though residential field is also a place for groups of teens to gather in and get drunk.

Izzy, Tessa, Aline, and I came here all the time, usually it was just to meet up with other friends or to go to the occasional open party. Most of the time it was to just walk across as a short cut to school.

_One of my more memorable times in residential field was the time I was stabbed and left to die there. Yes some people don't forgive and forget during the death process, I can and will hold a grudge forever._

I get out my phone and check my reflection, I was vainly looking at myself when I notice mystery guy still walking the same way as us. I find myself growing ever so curious as to who this guy is. Maybe Isabelle knows him.

"Hey Iz, don't look but I think there's a guy following us" I say as Izzy turns around to look at the guy

I pull her back around by her arm and scold at her.

"I said don't look, what part of don't look don't you understand" I say looking at Izzy

"What I just wanted to see who it was Clary. And anyway just because someone is walking in the same direction as us doesn't mean we are being stalked" Izzy says as a matter of fact

"I know, but don't you just find it a little bit strange. He's been following me since I left my house" I say whispering slightly

"Don't worry about it Clary, he probably found out about the shortcut to" Izzy says trying to calm me down

"Anyway do you know who he is?" I ask

"Surprisingly no. He hasn't come up in any gossip and I have never seen him before in my life. So he's either new or a wallflower" Izzy replies

"He's probably just new and doesn't know where to walk" I say staring at the grass

I look away and ignore Izzy going on about how hot Sebastian Verlac is and for a moment just think. I shut everyone else out and just think.

_I know what you're probably thinking, how could I be so stupid. Well the answer is simple I was and still am a careless teenage girl. If I survive this I will never be that girl again._

* * *

**So creepy mysterious person we now know is a boy *cues evil music***


	4. Life Before Class

****I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE****

**Umm so sorry for the long wait for and update. I'd like to say I was really busy doing important stuff , but I wasn't. So here it is sorry if it's short but I don't want to much happening all at once since all the events in this story happen over one day. **

**Please feel free to follow and favourite. Also feel free to review I would like to hear what you guys think about this story.**

**There will be a kind of longish A/N at the bottom**

* * *

Isabelle and I walk into our kingdom, though to the peasants it's widely known as high school. I can feel myself relaxing as we pass under the welcome arch, into the courtyard.

School is alive and waiting, with many people everywhere drinking tea and coffee, wandering around only half awake, trying to socialise. My fellow pupils may still be half asleep but I'm fully awake, eyes wide open, grinning ear to ear. I see him. The moment he lays his eyes on me I run.

Izzy sees me running away. She knows I can see him, but that doesn't stop her from shouting at me.

"Clary, where are you going? Come back, we were in the middle of a conversation. Didn't you're mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore people"

Isabelle is so dramatic. She should of known nothing was going to stop me from, running up to him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, and passionately kissing, until our lips were bloody and raw.

Suddenly the space between us is closed. I jump up, wrap my legs around his waist and we begin kissing. The kiss is so slow and steady, it's all I really want, just to feel his warmth and touch his golden hair. He makes me happy.

Our kiss was rudely interrupted by my group coming over to us. I have to pause and take a breath.

"Izzy, didn't you're mother ever tell you it's rude to interrupt your best friend making out" I whisper, eyes closed still wrapped in Jace's embrace.

"Clary, look around and listen" Izzy says.

I open my eyes and look around to see that most people in the courtyard had gathered around Jace and I, to watch willows most talked about couple make out. As I am looking around the crowd starts applauding us. There's people clapping, whistling and shouting things likes like 'you go get em tiger' or 'yeow'.

I can feel my cheeks burning red. Usually I'm one for crowds, and I do enjoy being the centre of attention, but not when I'm doing something so intimate. A moment like this shouldn't be for the eyes of almost the entire student body, it should only be seen in the eye of the beholder and that is no one else but Jace and I.

I can't take all these people, with their beady eyes staring at me and cheering me on for intimacy with my boyfriend. I can't help but feel embarrassed, I had to do something about it.

"Jace can you please put me down?" I whisper into his ear

"I know, I don't like all this attention anymore than you do" he replies in a whisper.

He loosens his grip on my waist and places me back on the ground. I take a small step away from him and look up into his golden eyes, they have a saddened gaze back into my green ones. I wish it wasn't like this, every time we kiss or show any public display of affection people crowd around to see it. Some people just don't understand what privacy is.

"I'll see you later. At lunch maybe?" I say sounding hopeful

"Yeah sure" hey said with a weak smile

"Okay see yah" I say smiling

I turn around to walk away, disappointed that he didn't even say a simple goodbye. He's become really distant lately, supposedly forgetting to reply to my texts and when he does it's a one worded reply or a k. He's just taken to just completely avoiding me. He even tried hanging out with Simon (my guy best friend who he completely dislikes) all so he doesn't have to see me. I might as well be in a relationship with a ghost.

Just as I reach the midway point back to Isabelle and the girls when I hear Jace yelling my name.

"Clary, wait!" He yells after me

He runs over to me, grabs my hand and starts speaking.

"I love you, and don't you forget it. I will see you later on, but for now this is goodbye."

He pulls me in and kisses me once, really quickly before running back to his jock friends to go to class. I walk over to Izzy, Tessa and Aline, they are all standing there looking at me and giggling. I decide to try stop there giggling by asking a question.

"What?" I ask

Tessa stops her giggling for just a second to answer my question "you're bright red and-"

"You're face, you're smiling like and idiot" Aline interrupts

"You just stole my thunder Aline" Tessa says obviously annoyed

"I didn't steal any-"

"Shut up, you two" Izzy screams. She looks back at me with a devious smile "So how are things going with you guys?" Isabelle asks

I didn't even know how to reply. Just because we had one heartfelt moment doesn't mean we are all better, does it? He did say he loved me didn't he? Completely baffled by all the events of this morning I pause to sit down. I can hear Isabelle speaking yet again.

"Hello? Earth to Clarissa Fray" she says

"Oh yeah, sorry what were we talking about?" I say, sounding slightly confused

"She asked you how you and Jace are doing" Tessa says

"Oh you know" I pause and exhale " I really just don't know. He's sending me these mixed messages, like one minute he's really you know standoffish and I think he's not even that into me anymore and I'm thinking he's going to break up with me. Then next minute he's completely sweet and tells me he loves me, when he does things like that I think oh he's going back to the normal Jace but he doesn't stay for long. He even tried to hang out with Simon to keep away from me" I say sounding confused.

"Do you know why he's acting a distant and stuff?" Aline questions

"Yea I think it's just the fact that the whole school wants to be apart of our relationship you know" I reply

"They only want to be apart of the relationship because he's super hot and a football player, any girl or guy would want to ride him like a pony" Izzy says

"ISABELLE SOFIA LIGHTWOOD! He's you're brother" I say horrified

We all look at Izzy with fake disgusted looks before cracking up laughing. We laugh for what seems like forever, all four of us, best friends sharing yet another one of those precious moments. I feel like I have been having a lot of these moments lately.

Right now I feel like nothing could break my spirit. I am here with my three best friends goofing around in the courtyard. So far Wednesday, February 12th, 2014 was off to a good start. That was until I saw him again, standing in the same place Jace was standing only minutes ago. He was looking straight at me. I didn't want to look back, but something was compelling me too.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, I just can't shake the feeling we were connected, some how some way I knew this boy. He finally stopped his staring, turning away to leave. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

**Okay guys so I don't know if you have all noticed or not but I am literally getting no reviews. So right now I'm taking the time to ask you viewers to review because I would really like to know what you guys think about this story and what you guys think would make it better and what not. So as I said at the top feel free to make my day and leave a review, the little review box is down below but you probably all ready knew that :)**

**My next topic is following and favouriting. So currently I do not have very many follows or favourites and I would like to change that, so if you have liked reading this so far and would like to stay up to date on when update you can follow this story. If you think you really like this story you should favourite it. Shout out to the people who have already followed and favourited this story, thanks guys. So guys start following and favouriting :)**

**okay guys have a wonderful night or day where ever you are.**


	5. Questionable

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE****

**I'm really lazy with updating. Lol.**

**yea I've been really busy lately with the second school term staring recently so yea. There will probably be a note thingy at the bottom ⬇️.**

**feel free to follow, favourite and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I needed to know who this boy was. From the way his eyes laid upon me, I knew from the beginning that we somehow had known each other. Whether it was this life or another we had met before and I could sense it was a rough departure. I felt in some ways that we were connected, two people from two completely different worlds yet intertwined in a unspoken spiritual bond. For all I knew he could been my server at Starbucks one time or even my spirit guide or guardian angel.

Though it had only been less than an hour is was curious about this boy. From a young age I would always ask questions about things that fascinated me. You could say I just wanted to know all the wonderful stuff life had to offer me and my mom would patiently answer all my queries. But as I grew older I wanted to know more and the answers always left me hungry, leaving me with even more questions then I started with. It was around then that I learnt that my mom will not always have to answers to the questions I ask. This mysterious boy was causing too many questions to come up, and most disturbingly, ones only he could answer.

My morning so far had been what you would call eventful, I suppose, for a Wednesday. Today was starting to shape up into a pretty decent day, only facing ruin with the ever-imposing first period.

Just as I was about to tell Isabelle to ignore Maia the bell rings signalling first period is about to start. In 5 minutes. I scramble up getting my bag and books when Simon comes running over. He's panting making all these hand signals while Izzy smiles and waves at him.

"Simon what are you trying to say? I don't comprehend your sign language" I say, moving my hands around to look like him.

"Sub, sub, sub" he says in between breaths.

"What do you mean sub? Sub as in a subway sandwich? Sub as in the New York subway stations? Sub as in submarine? Come on Simon you're not giving me a lot to work with" I say.

Simon had started to breathe normally again and his words were starting to make more sense by the second. Aline, Tessa and Isabelle are looking at him with curious faces, it makes me think they are internalising a very complicated situation. In the end they just smile and wave.

"Hey Simon" They say in unison.

He gives them a glance and quickly says "Hi guys" he pauses, placing a hand on his forehead. "Sub, Clary sub! As in substitute teacher-" He says, pausing again "-and you'll never guess who it is!"

"Who is it Simon?" I ask very seriously

"Miss Belcourt!" He pauses and looks back at me dramatically. "She's back! the bitch is back!"

I look back at the girls who are preparing to text everybody in their contacts the big news. To most people it wouldn't seem like big news that a teacher had come back, but, at Willow Shade High School something like Miss Belcourt coming back is huge.

Many people have a story with Miss Belcourt or have a story to share about her, as she was the principal, gym teacher, and was even the coach for my freshmen cheerleading squad. But the thing is my story with her was different, the way it was would make anybody's experiences with her look like a minor encounter.

All I will say is she has this power that can make you do anything she wants. All you have to do is look into those pale green eyes of her's and you're completely sucked in. She treated us all inhumanly, like we were her subjugates: pathetic weaklings that scraped the bottom of the barrel. But, that's not me and I don't bow to anybody.

Her hatred for me blossomed in so many unimaginable ways, starting with when I found out she was in a relationship with one of her students: Magnus Bane. Her relationship was only short-lived, considering he was in fact leaning towards a rainbow flag, but it was just enough for her to lose her position as principal. From that day on, she vowed she would seek revenge for all that I had done, and now she is back to do so.

I look over to the girls who have already started texting people telling them to skip gym class today. They wasted no time, letting the whole school know within minutes that she was here, in the flesh, ready to rage.

By the time the second bell rang signalling that first period was starting, everybody who was anybody was talking about Miss Belcourt. I will tell you one thing about the girls, they can spread gossip like its a wild fire.

Isabelle stood up, followed by Tessa and Aline. she started squinting her eyes and frowning. We all knew what that look meant. Her eyes had locked on the approaching Maia Roberts. She hated Maia completely, with her only reason being they both had a crush on Simon, and Izzy wasn't going to let her have him. She walked up to Simon and smiled.

"Hi Simon, do you wanna walk with me to gym class?" She asks shyly.

Before Simon or the ever growing ball of fury known as Isabelle can reply, I cut in.

"Actually he was already going to walk me and the girls. I'm sorry, bye." I say with a completely fake smile plastered on my face.

"Oh okay... um bye." She whispered.

She walked away hurriedly, trying to escape from our evil glares. Maia is nice and all, but Simon deserves the best, and the best is definitely Isabelle.

"You guys didn't have to be mean about it." Simon says.

"Don't worry Simon. She was doing you a favour." Tessa says as we walk to the gym.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

We walk into the gym, all in our gym clothes to find miss Belcourt explaining that we are playing volleyball. It's all boring and I don't really need a whole explanation to play volley ball. Don't you just like throw the ball in the air and hit it over the net?

We sit on the bleachers with the rest of the class expecting to be lectured on our lateness, but nothing happens. Izzy, Tessa and I talk through the whole explanation expecting to be told to listen, but again, nothing happens. I don't know what's up with miss Belcourt but something's definitely odd.

Miss Belcourt used to get angry at the smallest things, reigning hell upon the entire school, but, she seemed different, mellow even. The only time she tamed her venomous rage was when she was dating Magnus, but she wouldn't have been seeing Magnus because he has a boyfriend. It was all really strange to me. Why wasn't she yelling, screaming, something?

I let my eyes wander around the gym. It's all the same as every other time I've had this class: white walls and a wooden floor with bleachers on both sides of the gym. The gym was one of my favourite places in the school, aside from the art room of course. The gym held some of my fondest memories from cheer practice, pep rallies, and even just sitting in with my girls chatting.

I can see every intricate detail of the gym: the scratches on the floor that go every which way, the way the basketball hoop is slightly crooked, or how the gym door is slightly open.

Wait what?

I take another look at the door, squinting at it, but tall I can see is _him_.

He's staring at me with empty eyes and a blank face, completely unreadable. It was like trying to read the expression of a brick: completely impossible.

I do wonder now why he didn't try talk to me. I wonder why I never had noticed him until the very last moment. Why did he want to taunt me? Why was he as invisible as the air we breathe? The question is why, an answerless question, or at least only one he, and he alone, knew. Even still, I _had _to know.

* * *

**Make sure leave a review in the box below telling me what you thought about this chapter. Keeps the reviews coming guys they are appreciated.**

**If you're feeling like you like this story so far you can follow it so you can keep up with my updates.**

**If you're feeling like you really really like this story so far you should favourite it just because you can.**

**Thank you too AnnaW14 for betaing thing chapter :)**

**have a good day or night.**


End file.
